Skeet Surfing
If everybody had a 12 gauge With a sufboard too. You see em shootin and surfin From here to Malibu. :- Skeet Surfing, by Nick Rivers America and firearms are two words that wrap around each other like paper and bows on a present. America's shooters have a reputation for extreme accuracy and skill, hunting an ever-popular recreational activity. But it's not easy to hunt when your prey is underwater. Likewise, many Americans were, frankly, bored by the more traditional shooting sports like skeet. Sure, it's still okay to blast a few clay pigeons for an hour or two, but the counter-culture was quickly done with it. Where was the excitement, the fun of it? Skeet was still a richer man's game, and for many American the only things they could afford were the pigeons and the shotguns. Country club membership wasn't going to happen. Likewise, America's surfers were looking for a new trend to catch onto. While the longboard and trick surfing were enough for a few years, by '67 many of the surfers were either drafted to the military or young enough that they needed to find new ways of shooting the curl. No one is quite sure who decided to try firing a shotgun from a surfboard, but it definitely happened off the California coasts, and it definitely had an effect. Whole beaches were suddenly the new grounds for "skeet surfing". Participants usually find a deserted stretch of sand, set up the launchers, and start shooting. Beach bums became both experts of maintaining boards and twelve gauges against the salt air. The trend swept the nation, and by 1969 the craze was reaching a fever pitch. At first, neither the Confederates or Allies seriously considered the fad anything more than a teenaged trip through a new craze. While many of the Confederacy in California had friends who skeet surfed, it was honestly then just a hobby. Sadly, the Allies turned it into the latest tool. A raid on the LA beaches by members of the Peacekeeper Marines from Camp Pendleton was launched to try and loosen the hold on the shoreline to try and clear the way for a later assault. The Confederates, on the backfoot due to the surprise assault, could only try and fortify the areas behind the beach to try and inflict as many casualties as they could. Only as the first landing parties hit the beach, several of the Riptides were sunk by a group of skeet surfers who had been out earlier, and now saw the Allies trying to take away one of their best beaches. Any Peacekeepers in the water were lost either to the waves, or to the shotguns of the surfers. The Peacekeepers on the land, not expecting an attack from the sea, were suddenly caught between the surfers on the water and the Confederates now advancing from the land. When the fighting was over, the Confederates offered an olive branch to the surfers, and since then skeet surfing clubs around the nation have become willing supporters of the Confederacy. Though skilled, they are also relatively few in number compared to the rest of the Continental Army, more in line with the various militia cells spread over the land. Confederate commanders can call them in once they manage to contact a local club, and along with their standard shells can also outfit the surfers with a small supply of experimental explosive rounds, meant to destroy the armor on lighter vehicles. Though they won't be taking on any assault destroyers soon, the skeet surfing clubs in America have a new calling, one that they hope will turn their "hobby" into a new national pastime.